


The Long Weekend

by Spybaby47



Series: Emily Post Short Stories [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Colonial Day, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spybaby47/pseuds/Spybaby47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 7 years before the fall, Bill is serving a mandatory assignment for the Colonial Security Service and is assigned to the detail of Presidential Candidate Richard Adar. A last minute change in schedule allows Bill to return to his childhood home in Qualai for Colonial Day weekend. When Lee and Zak decide to also visit Qualai for the weekend, they find themselves face to face with the new woman in Bill's life. Written for two challenges at BSG kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write something involving Lee and Nathalia meeting for the first time and something involving Richard Adar's presidential campaigns. I've also wanted to explore the dynamics between Bill and his sons. So this sexy, slightly awkward, and at times funny fic is what I came up with. Enjoy!

"Happy Colonial Day! Break out your grills and pack those picnics, the forecast is set for a beautiful day throughout the colonies with temperatures ranging from the low to mid-70s. For those of you close to Caprica City, a spectacular fireworks show will be seen throughout most of the city tonight as a part of the President's Colonial Ball celebration to mark the final Colonial Day of his Presidency. Presidential candidates Richard Adar and Jason Munro are also going to be in attendance," the radio Bill had set down by the stairs leading down to the lake announced at a low volume.

The wooden Adirondack chair creaked as Bill leaned back into it on the back deck of his childhood home in Qualai. His fingers buried themselves in Nathalia's wet brown hair as she sucked on his shaft with an intensity that surprised him. Tingling sensations of pleasure shot through it as his body responded to another round of stimulation. He responded to the touch and feel of her body in a visceral way. Bill couldn't remember the last time he had that with another woman except perhaps Carol Anne in the early stages of their relationship.

Nathalia's fingers began to stroke his balls very lightly at first and increased her attention as a soft groan passed through Bill's lips. For once in their nearly year old friendship and 6 month relationship they had time to simply enjoy each other. Much of their time together was spent on the campaign trail and in the public eye. This left their only real time together alone to late at night and the occasional stolen moment during the course of the day. They spent the last 24 hours alternating between sex, sleep, and eating. Bill even got in a little bit of fishing on the lake that was a 100 yards from the back deck this morning as Nathalia slept. He automatically tightened his grip on her hair as her lips moved back up to the tip of his cock and ran her tongue over it while continuing to massage his balls. He forced himself to relax his grip on her hair and let his hands drift down to her shoulders. Bill felt his fingers brush over water droplets on her skin from her swim in the lake. Once she started sucking on the tip, Bill pulled Nathalia up. She stood up and then straddled him. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, reaching behind her to untie those flimsy strings holding her navy blue bikini top up. It came down with two swift tugs with the fabric crumpled between them. Bill cupped her right breast in one hand as he ran a thumb over the skin and then her nipple. It pressed into the pad of thumb as evidence of Nathalia's own arousal. He flicked it, eliciting a soft whimper from her.

"You are perfect," Bill said huskily breaking the kiss. 

"So are you," Nathalia replied with a warm smile as she leaned in to nuzzle his neck.

"Should we move this up stairs? We could--" He began but he was cut off by a younger man's voice.

"Dad?"

Bill turned to see his 21 year-old son Lee standing in the doorway separating the kitchen from the back deck. He could see a mixture of surprise and confusion on his face. 19 year-old Zak stood behind his brother with a look of amusement on his own face. Bill realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he had forgotten to update the calendar he kept for the house before he left. Qualai was a popular vacation destination in the Colonies. Given that Bill spent so much time deployed, he rented out the house as a reason for keeping the place up with help from a property management agency downtown. He kept a basic calendar outlining occupancy and vacancy dates online so that the boys could come up here whenever they wanted. The time in Nathalia's schedule to be here only opened up yesterday so it was little wonder Bill had forgotten. Nathalia regarded the younger men with a warm smile while staying pressed against Bill and hiding his erection and her breasts from view.

"Hello Lee," Bill replied. "I didn't think you'd be up here for Colonial Day."

"We didn't think you would be either. You said you had to work. Obviously, this is work," He said gesturing to Nathalia.

"Hey Lee, why don't we give the two love birds a minute?" Zak suggested placing a hand of his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah," Lee said with a weary sigh. He turned and followed Zak back into the house before closing the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Lee asked as they crossed into the living room a minute later.

Zak smirked, "Obviously Dad's been holding out on us."

"You think?" Lee retorted.

Zak took a seat on the sofa which sat in front of a large stone fireplace. A modest flatscreen TV was mounted above it. "Well at least we know why he's been working so much."

"Don't Zak..."

"I'm just saying if I got assigned to protect one of the most beautiful girls in the colonies for my mandatory Colonial Security Service posting, I would be busy too."

" She's the same age as you!"

"Yeah well based on what we just saw on the back deck, I don't think she's interested in guys our age."

The back door opened before Lee could say anything else. Bill entered the room moments later looking more composed in his chinos and a t-shirt bearing the logo of the Colonial Fleet. Nathalia had elected to wear a short black hooded robe over her bikini. They both looked more than a little embarrassed.

Bill cleared his throat, "It's good to see you both. I apologize for not telling you that we decided to come up here overnight. I never intended for you to meet Nathalia like this."

"It's actually my fault," Nathalia piped up. "I've heard a lot about this place and when the time freed up yesterday, I thought it was a good time to see for myself what Bill has been talking about." 

Formal introductions followed with Zak being warmer in comparison to his brother's slightly colder and stiffer greeting. Lee was also not shy about getting down to brass tacks.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Six months," Bill interjected. "I've been waiting for the right time to tell you. It's complicated."

"It looked pretty simple to me."

"I wish it were," Nathalia replied locking eyes with Lee. "But it is complicated and I would appreciate your discretion. My first choice wouldn't be to sneak around like this. It's just the way things need to be for now."

"Nathalia," Bill said squeezing her hand, "Would you excuse us for a minute?"

"Yeah," She said turning to Bill. She kissed him softly on the lips and crossed to the stairs in the corner on the other side of the room before disappearing up them.

Bill waited until he heard a bedroom door close before he spoke again, “I expect the two of you to treat Nathalia with respect and kindness while we’re here. We have to go back to the city in a few hours for the Colonial Day Ball. But you should join us for lunch.”

“That sounds great Dad,” Zak said. 

“Yeah,” Lee said reluctantly.

“Why don’t we unload the car and get started on lunch?” Zak suggested. “You should enjoy the rest of your time here if you have to get back.”

Bill smiled, “Thanks Zak,” He said more grateful now than ever for his youngest son’s easy going attitude in a situation like this.

The boys moved toward the front door and opened it. Bill could see Lee’s small blue SUV parked right out in front. Had he not decided to hide their own large black SUV around the side of the house as a precautionary measure, maybe this first meeting would have gone better. He headed upstairs to check on Nathalia. 

“You need to relax,” Zak advised his brother as Lee opened the back of his car.

“That’s rich considering this is the first time we’ve seen dad in weeks and it just happens to be when he’s about to frak his girlfriend.”

“Did you notice he’s not wearing his wedding ring anymore?”

“What?” Lee asked looking at Zak.

“Exactly. We’ve never seen him without it so maybe this relationship is a good thing.”

“You can’t honestly believe that.”

Zak shrugged, “Even if there’s nothing to the ring, we should get to know Nathalia before passing judgement. Who knows maybe we’ll see dad more often if we’re nice to his girlfriend.”  
Lee sighed, “Alright fine, I give in. I’ll give her a chance.”

Meanwhile upstairs, Bill let himself into the bedroom and was greeted by the sound of water running. He turned left into the master bath and saw Nathalia standing in the steamed up glass shower stall on the back wall under the rain shower head. She saw him and made a come hither motion. He wasted no time in proceeding to strip having seen the chance to finish what they started on the deck. Bill walked to the shower and opened the door. Warm steam enveloped him as he stepped inside and met Nathalia under the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“How are things going downstairs?”

“As well as can be expected. We’re all going to have lunch together.”

“That sounds like a nice idea.”

“I thought so,” Bill replied wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close. “What do you think about finishing what we started?”

Nathalia leaned in and nipped his lip affectionately before kissing him, “Yes please.”

Bill returned the kiss and pressed Nathalia against the shower wall then he lavished attention on her neck and breasts. She let out a low moan as that familiar feeling of desire returned. She reached down and began to gently massage Bill’s balls again. He responded by holding her tighter to the wall and and returning his attention to her lips again. He lifted her left leg up and guided himself inside her. He began to thrust into her slowly. She tightened around him purposefully like a vice. He shuddered with pleasure that radiated down his spine and down through his toes like electricity. Bill kept the slower pace going until Nathalia started to dig her nails in his back. Then he sped up and thrust into her over and over again until she came letting out a cry that got stuck in her throat. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Bill held her tight against the wall until he followed her over the edge a few moments later. His release was even better than he imagined it would be in spite of any interruptions. They stood there in silence for a long time letting the water wash over them and enjoying it while they could.

“So I’ve been thinking…” Nathalia said breaking the silence. “If lunch goes well, maybe we could come back here after the Ball. I have a few interviews by phone on Monday but I don’t actually have to be back in the city until Tuesday.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Bill said pressing a kiss into her hair.

“How else am I going to win Lee over?” She asked with a glint in her eye.

Bill chuckled at this question, “You think you can?”

“I know I can,” Nathalia said with a smile. “It is Colonial Day after all.”

The End


End file.
